Sesak
by vayasyun
Summary: Hatinya teremas, ada banyak, penuh rasa sesak, setiap hari, 6 bulan ini gara-gara cinta satu pihaknya. Jika ia menyerah, bagaimana harinya tanpa sensasi hati teremas sakit itu? VKOOK/TAEKOOK


"Aku mau nyerah aja, hyung."

Pembuka obrolan paksa antara dua laki-laki di tengah koridor. Setelah yang lebih pendek mengejarnya dan menarik paksa untuk obrolan yang ditahan-tahannya selama ini. Si surai hitam yang mengucapakan kalimat itu tertunduk dalam, tidak sanggup melihat seniornya, ada rasa lelah, campur sesak yang sudah tidak bisa ditahannya.

"Hyung terlalu jauh, aku gabisa lagi."

Suaranya yang lembut itu mengalun pelan, hampir terisak, rasanya penuh. Masih menunggu jawaban kekasihnya, kalaupun ia dianggap. Tapi masih hening, mungkin hyung nya terkejut? atau malah tidak peduli?

Hhhh, Jeon Jungkook menghela napas, sekaligus menahan isakan, meyakinkan dirinya lagi, ia bisa akhiri ini.

"Aku pikir aku sudah terlalu lama berjuang, aku pikir ini tidak akan bekerja."

Jungkook mencoba mengintip hyungnya yang ada didepannya, hyungnya bahkan tidak berusaha melihatnya, sementara disini hyungnya terlihat baik-baik saja. Jungkook tersenyum kecil, ada tambahan sesak sedikit lagi yang ia tidak mengerti datangnya dari mana.

"Kupikir saat aku beranikan diri bilang aku suka hyung, lalu hyung bilang iya, kupikir- hidupku jadi sempurna, hyung tau kan aku suka hyung sudah sangat lama? maksudku-"

Jungkook berhenti bicara saat hyungnya mendengus. Ia sedikit tersentak, namun tidak terkejut, ia sudah biasa.

"M-ma-maaf hyung, kau terganggu?" Selalu begini, Jungkook hanya akan jadi lemah untuk hyungnya yang ini, yang ia puja dari lama, yang ia perjuangkan 6 bulan ini. Tindakan kecil yang sekiranya membuat hyung nya tidak nyaman, Jungkook akan berusaha perbaiki, boleh dibilang, ia _bucinnya_ Taehyung, seniornya, kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi kupikir aku harus mengatakannya hyung, sebentar saja."

Jungkook menggigit bibir kecil, beranikan diri mencoba mengangkat dagunya, sekali lagi hatinya teremas, hyung nya masih menatap kelain sisi. Ia mulai terisak.

"Ma-maaf h-hyung, terimakasih karena sudah berikan aku kesempatan untuk punya alasan bisa dekat denganmu tanpa bersembunyi-sembunyi seperti stalker."

"Tapi, ini sudah terlalu lama aku berjuang, tapi kau tidak peduli, satu pertanyaan yang selalu ingin aku tanyakan, kenapa kau terima aku jadi pacarmu kemarin lalu itu? kenapa tidak bilang saja tidak dan hancurkan harapanku saat itu juga, kenapa-"

"Kenapa?"

Jungkook tersentak akan suara dingin nan berat itu, suara kekasihnya.

"Ke-kenapa a-apanya?" Jungkook terbata, tentu saja, sedikit tercampur isakan kecil yang masih bisa ditahan.

"Kenapa ingin menyerah?"

Taehyung akhirnya melihat ke matanya, Jungkook mau menangis rasanya. Kenapa menyerah katanya?

"K-kenapa katamu? hyung kau-"

Jungkook meremas jarinya sendiri gemas.

"Tidakkah kau pikir kau keterlaluan? kenapa kau tidak tolak aku begitu saja dulu? kenapa? kenapa jadi begini, kau senang lihat aku terluka atau bagaimana? katakan hyung?" Napasnya mulai buru-buru, sesaknya bertambah banyak, ada campuran emosi yang bertambah banyak disetiap kata.

"Kenapa? bukankah kau memang ingin jaid pacarku? lalu?"

Taehyung bajingan. Jungkook hanya mengumpat dalam hati, ia langsung tertawa kecil, miris.

"Kau- oke kau selalu benar, aku yang selalu salah, begitu kan maumu?"

"Oke sudah cukup, akhiri saja ini semua, ini sama sekali tidak berguna"

Jungkook menghela napasnya dalam, dia pikir Taehyung akan menahannya, ternyata tidak sama sekali.

Jungkook itu suka Taehyung dari setahun yang lalu, jadi pengikut nya semenjak lihat seniornya menyanyi di Cafe yang sering ia datangi, kadang ambil celah untuk mengambil potretnya, dia tidak terlalu jadi _stalker_, maksudnya biasa saja. Hanya hatinya terasa senang saat lihat seniornya itu, kalian pasti tau rasanya kan?

6 bulan awal itu, ia sudah tidak tahan. Saat itu ia datang ke cafe langganannya, ia lihat Taehyung sendirian, mungkin menunggu seorang teman, Jimin, biasanya. Dari pantauan nya selama ini, Taehyung memang punya banyak teman wanita, teman laki-laki juda, ia terkenal, dan ramah juga tentu saja. Humble prince, kata orang-orang. Ia orang kaya, pintar dan bertalenta. Tampannya tidak perlu diragukan, itulah kenapa ia dijuluki pangeran. Ia sedikit playboy, tapi saat itu Jungkook tau, Taehyung sudah _jomblo _sekitar dua mingguan. Melihat Taehyung sendirian, Jungkook tidak tahan.

Waktu itu Jungkook ingat sekali, kakinya bergetar kecil saat menuju ke meja yang Taehyung tempati.

Bagaimana percakapannya, sepertinya tidak perlu diceritakan, Taehyung ramah, Jungkook yang ceria dan bahagia, Jungkook menyatakan ia suka Taehyung, yang Jungkook lihat Taehyung sedikit terkejut, tapi ia hanya tersenyum kecil,

"Kau lucu sekali, Jungkookie, jadi pacarmu?" kata Taehyung waktu itu sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja boleh, kau lucu, aku suka"

Kalian pasti tau rasanya kupu-kupu terbang di perutmu kan?

Ia pikir ini akan hebat, akan indah.

Tapi, setelah itu, itu sama sekali tidak indah.

Taehyung dingin sekali, apalagi jika Jungkook menghampirinya saat bersama teman-temannya. Boleh dibilang, Jungkook merasakan hatinya teremas setiap hari, semenjak jadi pacarnya Taehyung. Hati teremas itu? apa tidak apa-apa ya untuk kesehatan?

Ini sudah bulan keenam, ia pertahankan hubungannya, karena jujur, rasa sukanya tidak sama sekali berkurang, ada rasa sakitnya tapi ia selalu yakin, suatu hari akan jadi indah.

Jungkook diam saja saat ia ingin mengajak Taehyung pulang bersama, pacarnya malah pulang bersama Irene, mantannya, katanya ada urusan. Banyak alasan, untuk segala usaha Jungkook menyenangkan hati kekasihnya. Jungkook pikir ini tidak apa-apa, karena disini ia dulu yang jatuh cinta, sudah seharusnya ia yang berjuang kan?

Jungkook masih tahan.

Tapi yang kemarin itu, keterlaluan.

Jungkoon tau Taehyung playboy, tapi Jungkook tidak tau akan sejauh itu.

Sore kemarin, sudah sedikit gelap. Ia mencoba lagi mencari Taehyung ke kelasnya, kampusnya sudah sepi, sih. Jungkook bahkan sudah satu jam menunggu kekasihnya. Teman-teman kelasnya sudah mulai keluar. Ia berjalan sambil bersenandung, hatinya bahagia saat akan bertemu Taehyung.

Saat menuju ke kelasnya Taehyung, ia tidak sengaja mendengar suara debuman keras, ia sedikit panik, hampir membuka pintu kelas yang ia tidak mengerti kenapa harus ditutup.

"Tae-hh- kau mau main disini? serius? mmhh-"

Itu suara Irene noona, Jungkook yakin sekali.

Wah, hatinya kali ini teremas kencang sekali, kakinya lemas. Tangannya masih bergetar di gagang pintu.

"Lalu kau mau dimana? hm?"

Jungkook bisa dengar kecupan-kecupan basah laknat itu mampir ke telinganya. Jungkook terkekeh, tidak tau kalau Taehyung sejauh ini.

"Kalau pacarmu kesini bagaimana? mmh?"

Jantung Jungkook berdebar keras, ini yang ditunggunya selama ini.

Pengakuan.

Kecupan-kecupan itu terdengar berlangsung lama. Tapi ia tidak mendengar ada ucapan apapun lagi, selain suara desahan yang semakin keras dan disusul suara resleting, celana Taehyung mungkin? Hatinya berdebar kencang lagi

"A-AHHhh Taehyung!"

Bangsat. Jungkook mengumpat, terkejut, air matanya menetes satu. Sepanjang ini, ini momen dimana hatinya teremas kencang sekali, sakit sekali. Ia kesakitan disini, lalu kenapa didalam sana malah terdengar desahan-desahan pacarnya dan wanita lain?

Hatinya sakit sekali, tangannya sudah tidak menyentuh gagang pintu, sudah berpindah ke dadanya, dimana rasa teremas kencang itu berada.

Itu desahan wanita, Jungkook laki-laki. Kenapa Taehyung menerimanya sebagai kekasih kalau ia masih menyukai Irene? Apakah Jungkook hanya lelucon? Jungkook tertawa kecil lagi, tidak mungkin terdengar, desahan wanita itu sepertinya sangat menikmati tusukan kekasihnya yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan atau rasakan.

Bertemu saja hanya menghasilkan atmosfer dingin, apalagi sejauh ini?

"K-kenapa sesak sekali bajingan"

Dimana rasa sesak itu berada dipukulnya kencang.

"Kena-kenapa tidak hilang-hilang s-sesaknya?"

Suara desahannya masih berlanjut, bodonya Jungkook masih berdiri disana sambil terisak.

Ia berusaha tersenyum lagi.

"Wah, i-ini saatnya aku menyerah, ya, hyung?"

Katanya hari itu.

Hari ini, saat ia putuskan menyerah, hatinya teremas kencang sekali mengingat kemarin. Mendengar desahan saja sudah sebegini sesaknya? bagaimana kalau ia lihat secara visual? hatinya mungkin bisa berhenti bekerja begitu?

"Irene noona sepertinya menikmati sodokanmu kemarin, ya hyung? wah aku bahkan tidak pernah membayangkannya hahaha"

Jungkook sudah tidak terlalu terisak, ia tertawa malah. Tertawanya tambah lebar saat tau kekasihnya sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa terkejut? kupikir semalaman ini, aku paham kau sengaja, yah kalau kau sadar, aku selalu berusaha mengajakmu pulang bersama walau selalu gagal, kau pasti tau aku pasti ke kelasmu, dan kau melakukan itu- yah kau pasti sengaja hahaha"

Jungkook tertawa lagi.

"Tapi kau bajingan hyung, kau tau kan? terimakasih lho tapi!"

Kali ini Jungkook tersenyum manis, gigi kelincinya tersembul lucu.

"Aku tidak tau caramu akan sejahat itu untuk buat aku menyerah, maksudku- kenapa kau tidak bilang langsung kalau kau itu- halah tapi apa intinya? intinya kau senang buat aku terluka, itu inti cerita konyol ini"

Jungkook tertawa lagi, tapi hatinya masih teremas. Kadang Jungkook khawatir, setiap hari hatinya teremas begini, apa akan baik-baik saja?

"Intinya juga, hari ini aku sudah menyerah hyung!"

"Terimakasih untuk sensasi hatiku yang- kau tau? hatiku teremas setiap hari- sesak, aku berpikir 6 bulan ini semakin hari bertambah parah, tapi aku suka, aku suka hatiku teremas sesak, kenapa ya?"

"Akhirnya aku menyerah hyung, tapi rasanya tetap sesak, kenapa ya hyung?"

Jungkook tersenyum lagi, tangannya menggapai lengan Taehyung, menggoyang-goyangkan lucu kekasihnya yang masih diam saja. Ralat, mantan kekasih.

Tapi air matanya turun terus.

"Kenapa hyung, t-tolong jawab aku, kenapa masih sesak Taehyungie hyung? k-kenapa disini rasanya sesak sekali? aku sudah menyerah, ini yang hyung mau kan? tapi kenapa- ke-kenapa masih sesak hyung? jawab Jungkookie~"

Jungkook mulai menangis sambil merengek, terisaknya mulai parah. Jungkook pikir ia mulai gila.

"Jeon Jungkook berhenti-"

Jungkook menengadahkan kepalanya cepat saat telinganya mendengar suara Taehyung. Akhirnya ia pamerkan segala lukanya, segala sakitnya.

"A-aku sudah berhenti hyung, aku menyerah- a-aku bahkan ucapkan terimakasih, untuk segala sensasi sesak yang setiap hari kudapatkan di hati"

Mata mereka bertemu, pupil mata Taehyung sedikit membesar.

"Jung-Jungkookie ucapkan terimakasih banyak banyak untuk Taehyungie hyung!"

Tambah Jungkook lagi.

Ia coba lepaskan semuanya.

Tangan lentiknya ia ambil dari Taehyung, masih terlihat jelas jari-jari itu bergetar.

"Terimakasih ne hyung! setelah ini aku tidak akan berusaha lagi, tidak perlu repot-repot lagi untuk mengajakmu pulang bersama~" ia bicara lembut seperti anak kecil.

"Aku sedikit khawatir, bagaimana ini? sensasi teremas di hatiku nanti hilang? ahaha sudah sudah lah kenapa Jungkookie jadi menyedihkan seperti ini ya hyung?"

Jungkook pikir drama ini sudah harus berhenti, ia mau pulang, ia mau lepaskan segalanya.

"Oke, terimakasih hyung! Jungkookie cinta hyung, hyung selalu tau itu kan? Oke, Kookie minta maaf dan terima kasih untuk semuanya selama ini!"

Jeon Jungkook tersenyum lebar sekali, ia berhasil. Berhasil memberhentikan tangisannya, ia berhasil menghentikan semuanya, akhirnya.

Ia mulai balik badan, walau kakinya terasa sedikit lemas, ia berusaha. Ia akan menikmati perjalanan pulangnya pelan-pelan.

Tapi,

Langkahnya terhenti,

Ada lengan yang memeluknya erat dari belakang.

Rasanya hangat, tau.

Tapi hatinya teremas lagi, kecil, sedikit sesak, banyak hangatnya.

**\--_ END/ Tbc --_**_Akhirnyaaaa kini aku mengertiii apa yang adaaaa dipikiranmu selama iniiiiii__kau hanya ingin permainkan perasaaaa-aankuuu__tak ada hatiiiiii tak ada cintaaaa__Wkwkwkwkkwkwkwkwkwk yauda lah ya gatau bikin apa , lagi pengen nulis aja. udah gitu aja udah deh, maap jelek. ya gt deh ya pokoknyaaaa review donggggg sheyenk2kuu, jan lupa vote bts juga! akun2 fanbase suspended! yuk berjuang lebih keradddd! purple u amiiii_


End file.
